


New Sleep

by beg_for_forgiveness



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All the answers lie in the stars, Amy is silently suffering but lets sonadow live, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, I love Sonic but have been too wussy to write it, M/M, Manic makes noise, Nightmares, Rouge is the big sister for too many, Shadow does not dream, Shadow is utterly spooked, Sibling Love, Sonia sings, Sonic is being a tough boy, Sonic sleeps, Tails is more like an adoptive son than a brother, The Hedgehog triplets!, another slightly twisted fic by yours truly, baby!, dream walking, good luck with reading this., graphic death, guts and gore, juicey josh!, kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beg_for_forgiveness/pseuds/beg_for_forgiveness
Summary: Shadow has never had a dream in his life, Rouge said he was just too unimaginative while Tails mumbled something about psycho-analysis at breakfast; Shadow never thought much about it after that.Then one night Shadow has a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be but I don't intend a lot of chapters unless this gets some overwhelming response or something.

It starts with a flicker of blue in his vision, then the chill around him as everything comes to light. It is a dark, dank room, but lit enough that Shadow can see clearly across to the other wall of what he must assume is a basement.  
Then he comes to realize he isn't alone here.  
The blue hedgehog he had pulled into his arms the night before was kneeling more than six feet away, bound at the joints, and staring dead ahead, emotionless.  
Shadow makes an attempt to move, a panicked motion that would have come off as smooth, had he managed to fulfill his desire.  
He couldn't move in the slightest. It is as if some unknown force held him still, nothing but his eyes able to move.  
So, he stares helplessly on at Sonic's tied lean figure and tries to think of who could be capable of capturing them both and why tie Sonic but hold himself some other way.  
Theres a sound like shattering glass and a thing steps into the room. A mobian shaped black ghost, a faceless, answerless, thing.  
It glides over to Sonic, pats his head quills, and out of no where grows a mouth wide enough to smile. All teeth on the void like flat of what should have been a face.  
Sonic turned his head up at the figure, trembling in a way Shadow had thought meant he was eager but must double for fear, and freed a shy smile of his own.  
Time seems to move slower from that point, the air chiller, and the black creature ran its fingers down sonic's neck.  
Then a knife followed the path.  
Sonic didn't struggle as his blood seeped down in a crimson flood, no sound or breath escaped him. Shadow screamed, shock and rage building up till his very being felt red hot.  
Then his body cooled when his boyfriend of five years fell forward in a slump, blood pooling in a sticky mess.  
His heart ached, all the panic and rage became pure unadulterated sorrow, gruesomely to bury itself in Shadow's chest.  
The figure carefully began the process of skinning and gutting, setting organs aside on a table and hanging the skin (much to Shadow's horror) on the wall nearest him.  
He tried moving again, struggling to keep his composure while his boyfriend's internal organs squelched and squished far too close and real.  
The figure played like a child in a candy store. Molding and crushing organs, blood splattering up each time its hands met the surface.  
The room started to grow darker and warmer, Shadow felt comforted amongst the torment and closed his eyes, holding in years of tears.  
"Shadow?"  
When ruby eyes opened again, he was back in their room and sonic sat on Shadow's pelvis, looking awfully concerned.  
"You..." Shadow gruffed out  
"Me..?"  
Shadow launched himself at Sonic, pushing the blue hedgehog into the sheets in order to cuddle him half to death. He nibbled on Sonic's collar bones and ears, leaving enough time to enrapture his lover in a captivating kiss. By time they broke apart, Sonic panted quietly and clung to his counterpart's shoulders.  
"You're awfully affectionate this morning, space boy. And I thought you had a bad dream or somethin'."  
"I just, you, you don't kn-" a knock interupted Shadow, Tails letting them know it was almost time for breakfast. "You have no idea how much I love you." he whispered breathlessly.  
Sonic smiled and nuzzled his cheak against his boyfriend's. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was comfortably quiet, Sonia had made pancakes for everyone and it was greatly appreciated as each person adorned their breakfast with fruit and syrup before shoveling it down. Even Manic chilled out long enough to enjoy his breakfast, only his knee bouncing.   
Sonic and Shadow sat side by side, Sonic's chair pulled just a little closer than normal, and Shadow's hand resting softly on his boyfriend's thigh.   
His thoughts trailed to the night before, confusion, anxiety, all nesting together as one.   
Shadow doesn't dream. Some sort of quirk in his genetics that never really bothered him, till now.   
Why had he suddenly started dreaming? Why did he dream about Sonic's death? Was it even really a dream?  
"Is something wrong, Shads?" Shadow looked at his boyfriend and shook his head then realizing he had begun gripping Sonic's leg tighter than comfortable, he released him.   
"Are you sure?" Sonic mumbled, leaning a bit closer and worry evident on his expression. The black hedgehog kissed the blue's forehead and smiled softly. "I'm ok."  
It was uncharacteristic but Sonic didn't argue, happy with the affection that normally was reserved for when they were alone.  
Breakfast went on, quiet chatter for a bit until they were all too stuffed to eat another bite. 

. . . .

Sonic lay happily on Shadow's chest, looking up at him with a smile.   
"It was nice to have a slow day for once."  
"I thought you hated going slow." Shadow teased.   
"Well I don't mind going slow sometimes."  
He kissed the fluff of Shadow's chest then nuzzled his chin.   
"Like, it took me forever to finally get to call you mine."  
"Thats only because you've dated only once before so your idea was to constantly fight me."  
"Hey! My plan worked eventually!"  
"Yes, I was so pissed that I pinned you to the floor." Shadow chuckled. "I won that fight."  
"Yeah but I won the war." Sonic traced the lines of his boyfriend's chest, ear placed over his heart to listen to the steady thumps.   
"I think it was a mutual win." Shadow kissed the top of Sonic's quills and sighed contently.   
"Lets try to get some sleep. Who knows what will happen tomorrow."  
"K!" Sonic leaned up to kiss Shadow then fell back, clinging to his boyfriend as he fell to sleep.

. . . .

Sonic thrashed, scratching at the wood walls of the box he was forced into. splinters embedding themselves beneath his nails and leaving the wall bloody in their wake. He screamed in panic, blood like ice in his veins, exposed to the world yet buried far beneath the earth.   
Once more, Shadow watched his lover, so near death. Except this time it was much slower, he lost track of how long his Sonic had been struggling but it was obvious it wouldn't be for much longer. Sonic's desperate pants were thinning, his movements lagged; Shadow could almost feel how dizzy Sonic had become.   
What felt like years later, Sonic finally went still, eyes wide, mouth hanging open as he had been yelling for help, and fingers scratched to the bone.  
Once again, his love was dead, in a way almost as horrible as the last.  
"Sonic..."


	3. Chapter 3

It becomes a cycle riddled with despair and Shadow has never dreaded anything as much as his new nightmares.  
He couldn't even look Sonic in the eyes anymore. Everytime he did, he'd see Sonic managled and broken, so unbelievably dead yet he was breathing; luckily, all it took was Sonic's touch and he could focus again.  
That was really the only thing keeping him going.  
After weeks of this, Shadow began skipping rest, working himself to the bone to avoid them. It worried Sonic dearly, Shadow can tell, but he was too good spirited to point out the black hedgehog's new habits.  
One night, Shadow occupies himself with cleaning, eyes fluttering to close but never fully

And Sonic calls out to him from down the hall, he turns slowly, head foggy.  
"Shads... Its late, why are you up?"   
Shadow shrugs, turning back to sweeping the floor. His blue boyfriend huffs, walking closer.   
"Well listen, I'm going over to Knuckles workshop for the night. He's convinced something keeps trying to steal the emerald by putting him to sleep." Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning on Shadow for a moment. "Don't miss me too much, ok?" he cooed teasingly.  
Sdhadow growled in return but gave him a quick kiss, less explanations for him to make up if Sonic goes out.   
"Be safe."   
"I will." Sonic glanced around and pecked Shadow's nose. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Shadow smiled and off Sonic went, leaving a mess in his wake.  
Shadow mussed around for a bit until he was sure he couldn't stay up anymore, he sat down on his bed, trying to stay awake. He knows if he falls asleep and Sonic wasn't there when he woke he'd likely freak out.   
He did his best, repeating the mantra of "I'm awake, I'm awake." beneath his breath. Until he wasn't

 

 

That night, Shadow had no dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
